Demon Hearts
by Keyblade Alchemist86
Summary: Inuyasha and Kingdom Hearts crossover. Sora and co. enter the world of Inuyasha and become part of Naraku's schemes. Can Sora not fight not only the Heartless but a demon? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

"Naraku is near," Inuyasha said as he ran through the forest, his silver-white hair blowing in the wind. He sniffed the air. "I can smell him." He continued through the forest and suddenly emerged at the outskirts of a castle grounds.

"Inuyasha!" He heard Kagome call him as she, riding Kirara with Shippo, Sango, and Miroku, came out of the forest as well. "Why did you just take off like that?" Kagome yelled at him.

"I smelled Naraku." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, you did?" Kagome said, subdued with the new information.

"Inuyasha is right," Miroku said. "I can feel Naraku's presence here as well. And look there." He said and pointed. In the air buzzing around the castle were some of the Naraku's poisonous insects.

"Naraku's here alright," Sango said as she and the rest got off Kirara. "let's go find out where exactly."

"Yeah." Inuyasha said and bounded off toward the castle.

"Inuyasha, wait!" Kagome yelled at him. "Oh, he never listens. Shippo stay here."

"Right, Kagome." Shippo said and remained by the trees.

"Let's go!" Sango said and they ran to join Inuyasha. As they entered the castle they noticed how deserted it was. Inuyasha was standing in the middle of grounds, surrounded by the buildings. The others joined him.

"Inuyasha, why are you just standing there?" Miroku asked him.

"I'm trying to find where Naraku is." He said. "it feels like he is everywhere."

"I sense that too." Sango agreed. "Maybe we should separate and look for him?"  
"No, that would be what he wanted us to do." Miroku said. "Our best chance is to just stay together. Hmm, very close together." He wrapped his arm around Sango and brought her to stand right next to him, and then he lowered his hand and touched her butt.

"Lecherous monk!" Sango said as she slapped him across the face. "Now's not the time for that!"

"There is always time for pleasantries like that." Miroku said with a smile.

A laugh came out of nowhere.

"What is that?" Kagome asked.

"It's Naraku." Inuyasha said.

"Correct, Inuyasha," Naraku's voice said.

"Coward," Inuyasha said. "Why don't you come out of hiding and show yourself?"

Naraku laughed again.

"Oh, Inuyasha, when will you learn that you can never defeat me?"

"I've always been a slow learner." Inuyasha said and launched himself into the air with his Tetsusaiga and let loose his wind scar on a nearby building, blasting it away.

"One building down, Naraku." Inuyasha said. "You can't hide forever?"  
"But who said I wanted to hide, Inuyasha?"

The ground began to shake violently and huge, gray tentacles shot out of the ground. The first wave of tentacles threw everyone in different directions. They all shouted in pain as they were hit. As quickly as the tentacles appeared they soon retracted back underneath though the ground continued to shake.

Another mass of tentacles shot from the ground and aimed at Sango.

"Sango!" Miroku shouted and dived for her, pushing her away. They both rolled away from the attack and stopped with Miroku lying face down on top of Sango. They both stared at each other and blushed, and then Sango slapped him and pushed him off.

"Damn monk, you're going to get us killed." Sango yelled at him as they got back up. Miroku wiped the dust off his robes.

"If Naraku wasn't trying to kill us that would have been very enjoyable," Miroku said. "Not that it wasn't." Sango slapped him again.

"Pay attention to the battle," Sango said.

"Right." Miroku said and headed back into the storm.

Meanwhile Inuyasha and Kagome were still in trouble. After the first attack they had been separated and now another mass of tentacles were attacking Kagome, a row of them shooting out of the ground.

"Inuyasha, help!" Kagome shouted as the tentacles got closer.

"Wind scar!" Inuyasha said and let loose his sword's attack, blasting the tentacles away. "That's better."  
"Inuyasha, look out!" Kagome said as another wall of tentacles came straight for them.

"Come on!" Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome and with her jumped out of the way. While in the air he performed another wind scar and blasted the tentacles away again. They both landed back in the center of the castle grounds and met up with Sango and Miroku as they ran up.

"Where's Kirara?" Sango asked. They looked around and saw her lying wounded on the ground. "Oh, Kirara." Sango said and held her.

"Show yourself, Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Over here, Inuyasha," Naraku said. They all turned around to see Naraku emerge from the main castle building in the back. He emerged from the black entrance of the castle, dressed in his baboon hide. "We meet again."

"Figures you would hide where you can see everything." Inuyasha said. He raised his Tetsusaiga. "You won't get away this time."

"You are a fool, Inuyasha," Naraku said. "You can never hope to defeat me."

"We'll see about that." Inuyasha said and attacked with his wind scar, but Naraku had already dissolved back into the shadows of the castle and escaped. The wind scar tore through the castle and destroyed it. Only Naraku's echoing laugh remained and eventually that disappeared as well.

"Dammit, he got away again." Inuyasha said. "I'll find him."

"Inuyasha wait," Kagome said. "Kirara is hurt, we have to help her."

"Fine, but afterwards we're going out to look for Naraku." Inuyasha said and started walking back with the others. "Dammit."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sora, Donald, and Goofy, having finally completed their tasks in the Hundred Acre Wood, began to leave. They waved goodbye to all their friends and walked away on the path in the field.

"We didn't really have to do that, you know," Donald said.

"Maybe not but it felt good to help them." Goofy said.

"Goofy's right, Donald, it was important to help them." Sora said.

"I guess you're right." Donald said and they continued walking.

The sun shined brightly down on them as the grass waved in the gentle wind. They made their way for the exit of the book as they walked along the field. Suddenly Sora stopped in his tracks and shivered.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Goofy asked.

"I don't know," Sora said. "I just got a very strange feeling all of a sudden. But it's gone now. Let's keep on going; it was probably nothing."

They continued walking. The sun continued to shine down on them and the gentle wind brushed against them.

"What's taking so long?" Donald asked.

"What do you mean, Donald?" Goofy asked.

"We've been walking here for so long and we haven't left the book yet." Donald said.

"That is weird." Goofy said.

"Maybe we missed the exit." Sora said. "Let's keep on walking. I'm sure we will find it eventually."

They continued walking through the field, the sun shining constantly. But soon they noticed changes in their surroundings. The path they were walking on disappeared and was replaced by more grass. And the grass had changed as well, from short cut to growing much taller than before. And they saw forests around the field, though still far away.

"What's going on?" Sora asked as they stopped again. "This doesn't look like the book anymore."

"Maybe we're in a different section of the book." Goofy said.

"Or maybe we're lost." Donald said.

"Quiet guys," Sora said. "Let's keep on walking and see what we can find."

"Isn't that what we've been doing?" Donald asked and they continued walking.

The field and forest continued for which seemed like forever. No matter how much they walked it felt like the field would never end. They reached an incline and discovered that they had somehow entered a valley and were now looking down into it.

"We are definitely not in the book anymore." Sora said.

"What should we do now?" Goofy asked.

"Look down there." Sora said, pointing. "There's a village. Maybe someone there can tell us where we are."

They walked down into the valley and approached the village. There were several houses, all made of wood and looking run down. It was eerily quiet as they approached because there were no people outside.

"Hello?" Sora called out. "Is anyone there?"

No answer.

"Maybe there's no one here." Donald said.

"Maybe, but maybe there is." Sora said.

"We come in peace." Goofy called out to the empty village. In response a group of villagers emerged from the houses, armed with swords, pitchforks, axes, and torches. They marched right In front of Sora and the others and surrounded them.

"Hello," Sora said nervously. "My name is Sora and these are-"

"Nevermind who they are," one of the male villagers said. "Just get rid of them."

"What?" Sora asked confused. "Why?"

"We don't want their kind here." The villager continued.

"They're demons," the villager said. "Just look at them. They're horrible monsters."

"Hey!" Donald and Goofy shouted together.

"Get back, demons!" The villagers shouted at them, moving in with their weapons.

"Wait, let me explain," Sora said. "We are just lost. We just want to know where we are and how we can get back there."

"Does that mean you've been traveling with these demons?" one of the villagers asked.

"Well, yeah, but they're not demons." Sora started to say.

"So what are they then?" Another villager asked.

"Well, they're hard to explain." Sora said.

"So they are demons. And he's probably a demon too. Just look at him."

"No, we're not demons!" Sora sad and thought _How do these people come to these conclusions?_

Suddenly a roar came from a nearby forest, followed by another roar. Soon after two big monsters walked out of the woods. One was a dark shade of purple, the other a dark shade of red. Both stood over twelve feet tall, had sharp curling horns on their heads, and had long claws. They walked over to the village.

"Demons!" The villagers shouted and ran away, scattering in different directions. "They brought their demon friends."

Only Sora, Donald, and Goofy did not run away.

"Those are demons?" Sora said, a little fear in his voice as the demons approached. Goofy shouted and jumped into Donald's arms when the demons roared again.

"Get off, Goofy." Donald said and dropped him.

"They're scary." Goofy said. "And big."

"Whatever they are," Sora said, bringing out his Keyblade. "We will deal with them."

"Right, Sora." Both Donald and Goofy said, taking out their weapons as well. They ran at the demons, first attacking the purple demon. Sora and Goofy ran around the demon's feet, striking at them many times, making the demon roar in pain. Then Donald used a gravity spell and brought the demon down to its knees. It roared at the attackers and swiped at them, sending Goofy flying through the air. Sora then used his stop spell on the demon, freezing it in place. He let out a string of attacks, ending with the Keyblade stuck in the demon's chest. There was a flash of light and the demon was gone.

The red demon immediately avenged his fallen comrade. He opened his mouth and a stream of fire came out. The fire got caught on Donald's tail and he ran around, trying to put it out. The demon then turned toward Sora and breathed fire again, but Sora performed a blizzard spell and froze the fire in the demon's mouth. Then he made a lightning spell and shocked the demon. From out of nowhere Goofy appeared, running at full speed and plowed into the demon, sending it flying. Sora began running to where the demon was about to land and flung his Keyblade at it. The blade entered the demon's chest and, as with the other demon, there was a flash of light and then the demon was gone. The group then walked back to the village as the villagers began to reemerge from their hiding spots, hate in their eyes.

"I told you, they are demons! Get them!" The villagers shouted and chased Sora, Donald, and Goofy away from the village.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

"What a fool Inuyasha is," Naraku said in his private quarters. He sat on the floor, his baboon cloak dropped down so his head was revealed. "He and his friends destruction is near, and soon I will have all the Shikon jewel shards." He was silent for a moment. "But what is this new power I sense? I have never felt anything like it before. It is not a demon or the power of the sacred jewel, so what could it be?"

He remained silent for a moment more.

"It will be a useful tool." Naraku said. "Yes, it will be very useful. Kagura, Kohaku." Naraku called out and both appeared from the shadows.

"Yes, lord Naraku." Both said, Kagura with a little wave of her fan.

"I have a mission for you, Kagura," Naraku said. "I have felt a force appear recently, and I want you to investigate the source of it."

"Yes, my lord." Kagura said.

"Take this." Naraku said and gave her a jewel shard. "When you find the source give it the shard."

"Yes, lord Naraku but are you sure that is wise?" Kagura asked.

"Do not question my decisions, Kagura," Naraku said. "I would never give up a shard unless I wanted it. You should know that."

"Of course." She said.

"Now go and find the source, but Kagura," Naraku said. "Do not try and escape from me. You know what will happen if you try."  
Kagura gulped. "Yes, Lord Naraku." She said and disappeared back into the shadows.

"What task do you have for me, Lord Naraku?" Kohak asked.

"I want you to lead Inuyasha and the others to the source of the new power. Make sure that they encounter each other. As I have planned one should destroy the other."

"Yes, Lord Naraku." Kohaku said and disappeared as well.

"Soon, Inuyasha," Naraku said. "Soon you and your companions will be destroyed and nothing will stand in my way."

He paused again.

"Hmm, another strange presence." He said thoughtfully. "Much different from the first, though somehow very similar. I will have to investigate this new disturbance. It's power is much darker, but equal in intensity. I wonder what it could be?"

Naraku pulled his white baboon cloak over his head.

"And how I can use it for my own gain?"

He disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After a difficult night of sleep, Sora and his companions woke up about midmorning. Each had taken shifts watching out for any approaching demons. Goofy had taken the last shift but had fallen asleep soon after.

"Goofy, you were supposed to stay awake." Sora yelled at Goofy.

"Sorry, Sora." He said with a yawn.

"Well, I guess there's nothing we can do about it now," Sora said. "But stay awake next time."

"Sure." Goofy said and stood up. After getting chased by the villagers they eventually escaped them and continued on their walk, still no idea where they were. They had encountered no other demons for the rest of the day and when the sun went down they had decided to rest for the night. After they got up this morning they searched some nearby trees and plants for food to eat and then continued on their way.

"We still don't know where we are." Donald said as they walked.

"Maybe we'll find someone soon." Goofy said. "What do you think, Sora?"

"We should just keep on walking for now," Sora said. "We should run into someone soon, and hopefully they'll help us."

"Or we'll run into something." Donald said.

"Like another demon." Goofy said.

"Hopefully not, but at least wherever we are, it's nice." Sora said.

Before long they got tired of walking and took a break. They all stopped and sat down on the field. Goofy suddenly noticed something in the sky.

"What's that?" Goofy asked, pointing.

"What's what?" Donald asked.

"Over there." Goofy pointed again.

"I don't know," Sora said. "But it's getting closer."

The shape in the sky continued to get closer, allowing them to see it more clearly. It was a giant feather, and sitting on it was a young woman. As she got closer, they saw that she had purple hair, purple eyes, and was a wearing a purple, white, and pink kimono dress with flowers on it. The woman landed right in front of them and got off the feather, which then emerged much smaller twirled in her hair. The woman held a little fan with flowers on it. Sora, Donald, and Goofy shot to their feet.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

The woman waved her fan a little and gave a smile. "I am Kagura," She said. "I have been searching for you."

"You have?" Sora asked confused.

"What is your name?" Kagura asked.

"Sora," He said and then indicated toward Donald and Goofy. "And these are-"

"My master has told me to give you this." Kagura said and she held out a sacred jewel shard.

"He has?" Sora asked as he took the shard. The shard glowed bright as Sora held it up and looked at it. "What is it? Why are you giving this to me?"

"Because my master wishes for you to have it, and now it is yours." Kagura said. "It is something of great power and will be of much use to you."

"How do I use it?" Sora asked.

Kagura hesitated. "You will know when the time is right." She said. "I must leave you now. Keep on going in this direction. Eventually you will find what you are looking for. Goodbye Sora, until we meet again." She threw her small feather and it became the giant one again. She then got on it and flew away.

"Wait, Kagura, what do you mean by that?" Sora called out to her but Kagura did not answer, supposing she must not have heard her. He turned toward Donald and Goofy.

"That was weird." Sora said.

"It was." Donald said. "Let me see that, Sora." Sora handed Donald the shard. "There's something magical about this jewel." Donald said as he looked at it.

"Do you know what?" Sora asked.

"No" Donald said.

"Kagura said that it will be much use to me. I wonder what she meant?" Sora asked. "At least she helped us a little. I wish she would have waited a moment longer so I can ask her where we are, and what exactly we are looking for."

"She didn't even talk to me or Donald." Goofy said.

"Yeah, there was something about her I didn't trust." Donald agreed.

"Guys, she just helped us out," Sora said, and looked at the jewel shard. "And who knows? Maybe we are here for a reason. Let's keep going and find out why."

They continued on their way for their unknown destination.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Kirara's all better now, Inuyasha." Kagome said. After the left the castle they had found a village that had just been under a recent demon attack. Fortunately no one was hurt and demons were destroyed but the villagers did not want to tell them too much information, especially with a half-demon currently visiting their village.

"Finally, now we can get back to finding Naraku." Inuyasha said.

"It was strange the way he just left like that before," Kagome said. "It was like he was preoccupied or something."

"Whatever." Inuyasha said as Miroku and Sango approached. "Did the villagers tell you anything else?"

"Since Inuyasha wasn't around to frighten them yes," Miroku said. "It seems a trio of strange demons came into the village recently, saying that they were friendly. But soon after two more larger demons appeared but the three smaller ones destroyed them. But they say that it was just a ploy to let their guard down for the demons to destroy them all."

"It all sounds rather strange." Sango said. "Why would demons try to act friendly and fight off other demons just to destroy a village?"

"Your right, the story doesn't make sense." Kagome said.

"Stupid villagers," Inuyasha said. "They think anyone that looks strange is a demon."

"Should we try to find these three supposed demons?" Kagome asked.

"We could, the villagers told me the way they went." Miroku said and indicated the way. "They would only be a couple of hours a head of us so if we hurry we can find them."

Suddenly Shippo and Kirara came running up to them.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo said as he ran up. "Inuyasha!" He ran right into Inuyasha and knocked him over.

"Shippo, what's the matter with you?" Inuyasha yelled at the little fox demon.

"Kirara and just saw Kohaku in the village." Shippo said out of breath.

"What!" Sango said. "Kohaku is here?"

"It must be one of Naraku's plans." Kagome said.

Inuyasha stood up and pushed Shippo away. "I'll deal with him." He pulled out Tetsusaiga. "Where was he?"

"I'm here, Inuyasha." Kohaku said and threw his chain blade at Inuyasha, which he easily blocked. Kohaku retracted the chain. They all turned to face Kohaku, still wearing his black demon hunter armor.

"Kohaku, what have you done this time?" Inuyasha said, preparing to attack.

"Nothing yet, but I have been looking for you." Kohaku said.

"Looking for a fight?" Inuyasha said.

"Yes but not here," Kohaku said. "Follow me if you want to fight." He ran off.

"Should we follow him?" Kagome asked.

"It's probably a trap." Miroku said.

"Trap or no trap let's go after him." Inuyasha. "And even if you guys won't I will." He ran off after Kohaku.

"Inuyasha wait!" Kagome called after him. "Oh, he never listens."

"We better follow him." Miroku said.

"Right. Kirara." Sango said nodded toward Kirara. In a little whirlwind of fire Kirara transformed from her little cat form into her big lion form. They all got on her back. "Let's go, Kirara." Sango said and they were off, following Inuyasha.

They saw Inuyasha as he was running after Kohaku and Kirara increased her speed to catch up with him.

"Inuyasha, we should all stay together." Miroku said.

"Whatever, as long as we catch up with Kohaku." Inuyasha said.

"I wonder why Kohaku would just appear and lead us on like this." Sango said quietly.

"It's probably another trap, set by Naraku." Miroku said. "Best just to deal with it when the time comes."

"Right." Sango said.

They ran on through the field and soon saw Kohaku standing nearby. Inuyasha walked up to him, sword out, as the other got off Kirara.

"I'm going to finish you off." Inuyasha said.

"Before you do that," Kohaku said. "Wouldn't you first like to see the ones that attacked the village?"

"What did you say?" Inuyasha asked.

"There right over there." Kohaku said and pointed. Inuyasha looked where he was pointing and saw three figures walking away from them. He could not see them very well but they all looked very strange. When he looked back toward Kohaku he was gone.

"Damn, got away again." Inuyasha said. "At least we found the ones that the villagers were talking about."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called as they all ran up to him. "What's wrong?"

"I found the creatures the villagers were talking about," Inuyasha said. "Kohaku led me to them."

"Where?" Kagome asked.

"Over there." Inuyasha said and pointed to the three walking away.

"Why would Kohaku do that?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know but we should find out." Inuyasha said and they all ran up to the three figures. They slowed down as they got closer, trying to creep up behind them. Flying above the three they saw several of Naraku's insects. "So this is another of Naraku's plots. Those must be more of his incarnations."

"Be careful, Inuyasha." Miroku said. "We don't know what they can do. But I don't think they are Naraku's incarnations. I don't sense any demon aura around them."

"You're right," Inuyasha said. "But whoever they are they shouldn't have teamed up with Naraku. Let's get them."

Inuyasha walked up to them.

"Hey, you three!" Inuyasha called out and they all turned around. Of the three two were bizarre. One looked like a giant duck dressed in blue clothes while the other remotely resembled a dog, dressed in black and green clothing. The other one, walking between the other two, was the only one who looked normal. He had a human looking face, brown hair and big brown eyes. He wore big baggy clothes and shoes and carried a giant key. Inuyasha also realized that the duck was carrying a wand and that the dog creature was carrying a shield.

"Yes?" The human, who sounded and looked like a young kid, asked.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"Walking." The boy said again.

"No, I mean why are you working with Naraku and why did you attack the village earlier?" Inuyasha asked.

"We didn't attack any village," the boy said. "The villagers didn't believe what we said. And who's Naraku? We've never met him. We've only met some person named Kagura."

"Kagura?" Inuyasha said. "Then you are working with Naraku!"

"What?" Sora started to say but was interrupted when the person he was talking to shouted something. He then dived away as a wave of energy came at him. He looked back and saw that Donald and Goofy had got out of the way as well. "What did you do that for?" the boy asked angrily.

"Anyone who sides with Naraku must die." Inuyasha said again.

"But I don't know any Naraku," the boy said. "I don't even know where I am."

"Don't play dumb." Inuyasha said and prepared to fire another wind scar.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome suddenly called out.

"What Kagome?" Inuyasha called back.

"That person has a sacred jewel shard."

"He does, huh?" Inuyasha said to himself. "Naraku must have given it to him."

"Maybe Inuyasha," Miroku said. "But what if they are telling the truth?"

"No way, he's definitely working for Naraku." Inuyasha said and fired another wind scar, which the three figures quickly dodged.

"What should we do?" Sora asked Donald and Goofy. "I don't want to fight if we don't have to."

"Just do something Sora," Donald said. "Before he attacks again."

"Yeah, that last one got close." Goofy said.

"But what?" Sora said and then remembered the shard Kagura had given him. He took it out. "Kagura said I would know what to do when the time came." Sora felt a force emanating from his Keyblade. He held it out next to the shard.

A light suddenly appeared, but no one could tell if it was from the shard or the Keyblade. After the bright light subsided it was replaced by a new one, this one coming from the Keyblade itself. Sora held the blade in his hand and felt the power pulsing over him. He brought it up and readied it.

"Time to fight." He said and charged for Inuyasha.

-

"The power of light, the power of dark," Naraku said in his quarters. "Both controlled by the power of the heart. Is this correct?"

"Yes." The silver haired youth replied.

"And the Heartless, feed off the darkness in the heart." Naraku said again. "And by doing so they turn others into Heartless as well?"

"Yes." The youth said again.

"Very interesting," Naraku said. "Now tell me more about this Keyblade."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sora ran at Inuyasha at let off a string of attacks with his Keyblade, striking Inuyasha several times before Inuyasha blocked the attacks with Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha was constantly blinded from the light and could barely see anything.

"I didn't want to fight you," Sora said as he attacked. "But you left me no choice."

"That's fine by me." Inuyasha said as he counterattacked. The battle continued. Meanwhile Kagome and the others began to enter the battle.

"Where's that light coming from?" Kagome said as she and the rest shielded their eyes from the bright light.

"I think it's coming from his sword." Sango said.

"We should go help Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Kagome wait," Miroku said. "He can handle the child. We should deal with the other two before they have a chance to gang up on Inuyasha."

"Good idea." Kagome said and they went to fight the strange duck and dog. They found them on the edge of the battle.

"Get over here you two." Miroku shouted. "you're going to pay for attacking the village."

"What, us?" Goofy said.

"We didn't attack any village." Donald shouted to them.

"What did he say?" Sango asked Miroku.

"I don't know," Miroku said and then called out to Donald. "What did you say?"

"I said we didn't attack any village!" Donald yelled.

"I think he said he was happy to pillage." Sango said.

"That bastard." Miroku said. "Being happy to attack innocents."

"I don't think that's what he said, Miroku," Shippo put in. "I think he said he didn't attack any village."

"He's lying then." Miroku said.

"I don't know," Kagome said. "They keep on saying that they didn't, and they don't really seem eager to fight. Maybe we could try talking to them."

"I guess we could try," Miroku said. "Just keep on your guard." They walked over to them and started to talk, while Sora and Inuyaha's battle continued. Each kept on attacking the other while getting counterattacked constantly. Soon they both paused in the fight and got their breath.

"Had enough yet?" Inuyasha called to him.

"Yes," Sora said. "I told you I didn't want to fight if I didn't have to, and I don't."

"Then prepare to die!" Inuyasha said and, raising his sword, started for Sora.

"Sit boy!" Kagome said and Inuyasha slammed into the ground.

"Kagome, what you do that for?" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"You have to stop fighting," Kagome said. "Donald and Goofy have told use everything."

"Who are they?" Inuyasha asked.

"These two," She said indicating Donald and Goofy, who waved to him. "Come here Inuyasha, we have to talk. And Sora, you too."

Surprised both Sora and Inuyasha walked over to them.

"First though," Kagome said. "I need that jewel shard."

"But Kagura gave this to me, as a gift." Sora said.

"You can't trust Kagura." Miroku said. "We'll explain everything to you but please, first let Kagome take the shard."

Sora agreed and Kagome took the shard. Then they all sat down and introduced themselves. The girl in the school girl outfit introduced herself as Kagome, the woman in the armor and giant boomerang as Sango, and the little cat demon as Kirara. The little fox kid introduced himself as Shippo to Sora, Donald , and Goofy, and then man in the blue and black robes with the monk staff as Miroku. And lastly the bizarre person who kept on attacking Sora, with silver-white hair, fangs, and dog shaped ears, wearing a red kimono as Inuyasha. Then Sora, Donald, and Goofy, each wearing similar clothes introduced themselves.

"Glad to meet you all," Sora said. "But can you tell me where I am and what's going on? Who's Naraku, and why did you say Kagura is evil?"

"I'll tell you." Kagome said, and she started from the beginning. When she was done, Sora told them his story. Then they each reflected on the recent circumstances.

"It sounds like you were somehow transported from the world you came from to here." Miroku said.

"Yes," Sora said. "I probably shouldn't have told you about the different worlds, but I think I can trust you guys."

"You can," Kagome said. "It's just so amazing that there are so many other worlds out there besides this one."

"And this Kairi girl you spoke of sounds very interesting indeed," Miroku said. "One day I would very much like to meet here."

"What are you thinking about Miroku?" Sango asked menacingly.

"Oh nothing at all, Sango, don't pay any attention to me at all." Miroku said, to which Sango humphed at.

"Kagome, I know this may be sudden but can I ask you a favor?" Sora asked.

"Sure, Sora, anything." She said.

"From what you told me, the world you come from sounds very much like my own," Sora said. "I would like to see it, if that's possible."

"Of course it is," Kagome said. "We can leave now."

"What about Naraku?" Inuyasha said. "We still have to find him."

"This is more important than that Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Really?" He said skeptically. "Then I'm coming too."

"Okay then, let's go." They headed back to the well which leads to the modern era.

"Donald, Goofy, stay here and wait for me, okay?" Sora asked his friends, who both agreed to wait. Then Sora, Inuyasha, and Kagome jumped in the well and were transported to the future.

-

"The boy, Sora, has failed me," Naraku said. "And now Inuyasha has another jewel shard."

"Perhaps we should have waited a little longer." Kagura said, to which Naraku only glared at her.

"It does not matter really," Naraku said. "And has Riku left already?"

"Yes, Naraku, he went to look around," Kagura said. "Do you think he can be so easily manipulated?"

"Perhaps, we shall wait and see, but either way he is merely a pawn," Naraku said. "These Heartless are of great interest to me. They seem to have a power greater than that of demons." He became silent, deep in thought.

"But Riku said they have not appeared yet in this world." Kagura said.

"Maybe not, but he also said that they follow the Keyblade," Naraku said. "Sooner or later they will come, and we must be ready for them."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The three remerged in the modern era and climbed out of the well. Sora looked around when he first got out.

"This world looks so much like the one I came from." Sora said to himself and became lost in thought.

"Come with me, Sora," Kagome said after a moment. "I'll introduce you to my family and have my Mom make something for you. I'm sure she'll be happy to."  
"Thanks, Kagome." Sora said and started off with her.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked Inuyasha when she suddenly noticed he had not followed them.

"Something doesn't feel right," he said. "Listen."

"Kagome and Sora both stopped and listened.

"I don't hear anything." Kagome said.

"Exactly," Inuyasha said. "Nothing's making a sound. No birds, no people, it's all too quiet."

"I feel something's wrong too," Sora said, and then asked Kagome. "Kagome, where's your family? I think we should find them."  
"Right, this way." Kagome said and took them to her house. They knocked on the door but no one answered, so they just opened it. Fortunately it was unlocked. "Mom? Grandpa? Sota?" Kagome called, but no one answered. "I don't like this, it creepy."

Out of the corner of Sora's eye, he saw something move in the shadows. Instantly he brought his Keyblade out and slashed were he had saw the movement. Black particles dissipated into the air.

"Sora, what did you do?" Kagome asked.

Sora tried to answer but at that moment was interrupted by a scream in the house, sounding as if it came from a woman.

"I think that's Mom!" Kagome said and ran toward where she heard the scream.

"Kagome, wait!" Sora tried to warn her but she ran up the stairs. "Inuyasha, we have to hurry." They both ran up and followed Kagome up the stairs and into her brother's bedroom. There they saw her mother, grandfather, little brother, and cat huddled in a corner, surrounded by a group of hunched black creatures.

"Mom, Grandpa, Sota!" Kagome called to her family, and drawing the attention of the black creatures to her. From behind her he heard Sora yell "Get out of the way!", which she did. Sora then ran up to each of the creatures and slashed at each one with the Keyblade, destroying each of them. Kagome then hugged her family. "Mom, what happened here?"

"A couple of hours ago, these creatures suddenly appeared everywhere," Kagome's mother said. "They began attacking people, at random, and whoever they attacked just disappeared."

""I know what these creatures are," Sora said. They're called Heartless."

"Heartless?" Kagome's grandfather repeated. "Are they some kind of demons?"

"No, but there's no time to explain," Sora said. "We have to hurry and get out of here."

"Why Sora?" Kagome asked.

Sora looked around anxiously. "The only goal of the Heartless are hearts, and their biggest goal is to get the heart of every world. They've already been here for several ours, and I'm sure they've nearly located the heart of this world."

"What does this mean exactly?" Kagome's mother asked.

"It means that this world doesn't have long." Inuyasha said, understanding what Sora was saying.

"But what can we do?" Kagome asked and looked at her family. "We can go to the feudal era and wait there."

"No, Kagome it would be too dangerous for your family," Inuyasha said. "But there must be something else."

"There is," Sora said. "I can take Kagome's family to another world and bring them back when the Heartless are gone."

"How Sora?" Kagome asked.

"I'll show you outside," Sora said. "I just hope this works."

They all ran outside and were stunned by the spectacle in the sky. A giant black hole had appeared in the sky and was sucking everything in.

"The Heartless have already found the world's heart," Sora said. "We must hurry. Inuyasha, I want you and Kagome to go back to the feudal era."

"What about you?" Kagome asked.

"I'm going to be here with your family and keep them safe."

"Then I'm staying too." Kagome said.

"And if Kagome's staying so am I." Inuyasha said.

"No, Inuyasha you go," Kagome said. "I'll be safe with Sora."

"But Kagome." Inuyahsa and looked at Kagome.

Kagome looked knowingly back. "I'll be fine."

"Okay," Inuyasha said at last. "But Sora, I anything happens to Kagome or her family I'll have your head."

"Fine.' Sora said and Inuyasha went back into the well.

"What now Sora?" Kagome asked. "How are we getting to another world?"

"Hold on." Sora said and raised his Keyblade up. "I hope this works." He said to himself. The Keyblade soon began to emit a soft glow and down from the sky came a bizarre and colorful looking ship. It landed right in front of Sora and the others.

"What is this?" Sota, Kagome's brother, asked.

"It's called a Gummi ship," Sora said. "And it will let me take you to another world. I'm just glad it came, I wasn't sure since I didn't use it to get to your world."

"Then how did you bring it here?" Kagome asked.

"I just wished with my heart," Sora said and the ground shook. "Get in, hurry." Everyone got in the Gummi ship and then they blasted off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sora and everyone, in the Gummi ship, arrived an instant later at Traverse town. Kagome and her family got out and were amazed at the strange new world.

"It's beautiful." Kagome said. "Can you show us around, Sora?"

Sora agreed and showed them the districts of Travers town, including the bell, the old magician's house, and the underground. He ended outside of Squall's house.

"My friends are in here," Sora said. "They'll take care of you. Just tell them you know me and you'll be fine."

"Thank you, Sora." Kagome's mother said and then she turned to Kagome. "Kagome, be safe."  
"I will, Mom." Kagome said with tears in her eyes. Then she said goodbye to her grandpa and Sota. After the touching goodbye Kagome's family went into the house while Sora and Kagome left.

"Will they be alright?" Kagome asked Sora with tears in her eyes.

"They'll be fine," Sora said. "Squall will take care of them."

"Are we going back to my world now?" Kagome asked. "or at least what's left of it?"

"Yes, the feudal time should still be there," Sora said. "Since the Heartless only destroyed the present world and not the past."

"But how are we going to be able to save my world?" Kagome asked. "And bring back all the people that the Heartless took?"

"I don't know yet," Sora admitted. "But we'll think of something."

After that they both got back in the Gummi ship and back to the feudal era.

"I'm glad that worked," Sora said as he flew the ship. "I wasn't sure if we'd be able to get back but I guess the Gummi ship really can go to any world, even if it is in the past."

"We should probably meet back up with Inuyasha and the others," Kagome said. "They should still be at the well. Hopefully Inuyasha has already told them what happened."

"I'm sure he has." Sora said and went to the well, where the others were still waiting. They landed the ship and, after Miroku, Sango and Shippo asked about the ship, talked about what happened.

"I can't believe your world is gone," Shippo said. "These Heartless things really are monsters."

"At least they haven't appeared here." Sango said.

"Yet." Sora stated.

"What do you mean Sora?" Miroku asked.

"Remember how I said that the Heartless follow the Keyblade and are drawn to it?" Sora asked and everyone nodded their heads.

"Well, they probably first emerged in Kagome's time because that was the present. But I think that eventually they will find their way here, since the two times and worlds are connected. Unfortunately, its only a matter of time."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Master Sesshomaru, please wait!" Jaken called to Sesshomaru as he walked on, leaving Jaken huffing behind. Rin meanwhile merely ran ahead of Jaken.

"Better hurry up Jaken." Rin called playfully as she ran ahead, Jaken muttering under his breath as he carried his Staff of Two Heads. Sesshomaru remained quiet the entire time and just continued walking.

_Something doesn't feel right._ He thought. He paused and looked up and around, noticing something flying close by in the sky. The creature looked like a giant wasp only more deadly. It was watching him. _One of Naraku's insects. _

"Master Sesshomaru?" Rin asked as Sesshomaru just stood there. "Is something wrong?"

Sesshomaru did not answer the little girl but just resumed walking away.

"I guess not." Rin said and continued on, going ahead of Sesshomaru. Suddenly she turned around and called to him. Master Sesshomaru, someone is coming!" For a moment Sesshomaru looked surprised but then resumed his impassive stance.

Further up someone was indeed approaching. It looked like a adolescent, dressed in strange yellow and black clothes. As the person got closer they saw that the person was a boy with silver hair. Jaken finally caught up with Sesshomaru and Rin.

"Who's that?" He asked. Sesshomaru walked over and closed the distance between them, though still left a wide gap. They stood still for a moment, looking at each other. Sesshomaru's silver-white hair and white kimono fluttered in the wind.

"Are you the Sesshomaru?" The boy asked. Sesshomaru did not respond.

"Who are you and why do you want to know?" the little green demon Jaken asked.

"Just curious." The boy said.

"I am Sesshomaru," He said calmly and quietly. "Who wants to know?"

"My name is Riku." the boy said as one of Naraku's insects went by him.

"Did Naraku send you to find me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Not exactly, but I did speak with him and he told me where you were," Riku said. "I could tell he wanted me to find you."

"If you are working for Naraku," Sesshomaru said as he started to draw out his sword. "Then you must be destroyed."

"But I have no interest in fighting you, Lord Sesshomaru," Riku said. "I only wanted to talk."

"About what?" the full dog demon asked.

"Naraku informed me about your half-brother of yours, Inuyasha." Riku said.

"So how does that concern me?" Sesshomaru asked. "If Naraku is sympathizing with my wish to destroy Inuyasha he is only doing it for his own gain."

"It concerns you because there is someone here I too wished destroyed." Riku said.

"I'm listening." Sesshomaru said coolly.

"An old friend of mine has arrived here recently and, as Naraku has told me, has met and is traveling with Inuyasha."

"Are you suggesting that we join forces to destroy both of these nuisances together?" Sesshomaru asked.

"That is it exactly," Riku said and walked a little closer to Sesshomaru. "We are both very much alike, and I think it would be in our benefit to join forces."

"You said you have talked with Naraku," Sesshomaru said. "Do you have any allegiance to him?"

"No, but he thinks he can trust me, perhaps he can, but do not worry," Riku told Sesshomaru. "I have no interest in betraying you. But you must understand something. Forces are already at work in this world and soon it may be destroyed."

"What?" Sesshomaru said, cocking an eyebrow.

"But I do not wish it to be destroyed, and with your help we can make it so."

"What is this threat you speak of?" Sesshomaru asked.

"They are called the Heartless," Riku said. "And I can control them."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Later that night, everyone was fast asleep. Everyone, except for Inuyasha. Long after the campfire had died down, he had stayed awake and repeated what Sora had said, about the inevitable appearance of the Heartless. Surprisingly to him, he was very nervous. Demons and evil men he could deal with, but beings from another world? And even more threatening was that even he might not be able to stop the Heartless. Already one world had been destroyed and if he did not do something his would soon follow. He hoped that Sora would have some plan.

As he continued to lie on his back and look at the night sky, he noticed something very strange. Above him one of the stars blinked out. It was undeniable: one of the lights in the sky had disappeared.  
"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered to and shook Kagome soon after. "Wake up."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes. "What is it?"

"Something strange just happened," He said. "One of the stars went out."

"Went out?" Kagome repeated. "What do you mean?"

"It's just what I said," Inuyasha said. "One second the light was there the next it was gone."

"What do you think it could mean?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know," Inuyasha said. "But if I had to guess it had something to do with the Heartless. Sora did say that each star is a world and the light from them goes out when it is destroyed."

"Should we wake Sora up and ask him what we should do?" Kagome suggested. "If there is anything we can do about it now."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Inuyasha said and he and Kagome woke Sora up.

"What is it?" Sora asked groggily.

Inuyasha told him what he saw.

"You did?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, I did," Inuyasha said. "Anything we can do about it?"

"Not now," Sora said. "But the only thing we can do is search for the heart of this world and lock it. That way we can prevent the Heartless from destroying this world."

"Do you know where the heart is?" Kagome asked.

"No," Sora said. "But I can use the Keyblade to locate the heart of the world, like how I used it to get the Gummi ship here."

"We should start looking for it tomorrow morning," Kagome said. "But right now we should go back to sleep. I'll see you both in the morning." Kagome started to get up.

"Kagome wait," Inuyasha said and sat her back down.

"Inuyasha, what is it?" Kagome asked.

"Quiet," He said and sat quietly. "I hear something." They sat silent for a moment.

"Where do you hear it?" Sora asked.

"There." Inuyasha said pointing to a bush and slowly he and Sora got up. Both got their weapons out as they walked slowly towards the bush. They peered in the bush, but saw nothing, only darkness.

"I could have sworn I-" Inuyasha said but was cut off by a scream from Kagome. In an instant everyone else was up.

"What is it? What happened?" Sango asked.

"This better be important Kagome," Miroku said. "I was having such a great dream. Ahh, so many women."

"Shut up, Miroku," Sango said. "What's wrong Kagome?"

"That!" Kagome pointed behind them.

Something, several things, were moving and shifting in the dark behind them. They were small figures, barely noticeable in the dark because they were black as well. The only features seen in the dark were there glowing yellow eyes. Their antennae swiveled as they moved. Inuyasha and Sora both ran back.

"Heartless!" Sora said and quickly performed a fire spell, momentarily illuminating the area and incinerating one of the Heartless. In the brief moment they saw they were surrounded by a dozen Heartless, now down to eleven.

One Heartless jumped at Sora, who swung with his Keyblade and destroyed it. Another almost hit Donald if Goofy had not rammed into it and destroyed it. Another two leaped at Kagome, who screamed and froze in place, but was rescued by a slash of Inuyasha Tetsusaiga. Both Heartless were destroyed. Now only seven Heartless were left but were closing in on the tired group.

All seven were grouped in front of them, allowing Miroku to use his deadly windtunnel. Miroku removed the seal around his hand and put his arm out, palm out. A sudden and deadly vacuum pulled all the Heartless in, catching them by surprise.

"Where did they come from?" Sango asked. "Where those the Heartless you were talking about?"

"That was them," Inuyasha said. "They must have appeared while we weren't looking. I knew I heard something in the bushes."

Kagome then told the others what she, Inuyasha, and Sora had discussed.

"The heart of this world, huh?" Miroku said.

"Yes, and it is very important that we find it." Kagome said.

"We should start first thing in the morning," Sango said. "But tonight each of us should probably take shifts to watch out for anymore Heartless attacks."

"I'll take the first watch." Inuyasha said. Everyone agreed with him and each got their own shift.

"What if Naraku's somehow involved with all of this?" Kagome said. "He's already tried to get us to fight Sora so he must be involved somehow."

"The Heartless are just as much a threat to him as they are to us." Miroku said.

"It hasn't stopped from doing similar things before." Inuyasha said.

"True, but we should discuss these things in the morning." He yawned and everyone agreed to talk about things later. A demon suddenly roared and came slithering at them from the darkness, its three heads twisting in every direction. They immediately brought their weapons out again. It was going to be a long night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The next morning the tired group woke up and started walking. Their new mission was to find the keyhole of this world and seal it. The only problem was no one knew were the keyhole was, but they trusted that Sora will guide them to it.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Inuyasha asked Sora.

"Of course I do," Sora said. "The Keyblade has never let me down before." Sora held the Keyblade in this hand, the blade glinting in the morning sun.

"Inuyasha you must have more faith in Sora," Kagome said. "We will find the keyhole and stop the Heartless from destroying the world."

Three Heartless suddenly appeared in front of them. Each had a big blue, armored body and was holding a shield that looked like a lion. The eyes on the shield glowed. A ball of fire came at them, fired from one of the shields. The group dodged and jumped out of the way. The second Heartless let loose a stream of ice, which hit and froze Sango's foot.

"Sango!" Miroku said and with his staff hit the Heartless lion shield. The shield then lunged at him and bit him, knocking him back. Then the Heartless began approaching Sango. It let out a fire ball but was cut away by Inuyasha. Donald then used a stop spell, freezing the Heartless in place.

"How do we kill these things?" Kagome asked.

"Attack them from behind, that's their weakness." Sora said, who was already running behind one of the Heartless. He struck it a couple of times with his Keyblade and destroyed it. Goofy also ran behind another and rammed into it. Inuyasha ran and slashed his sword at the final Heartless but at the last moment it turned around and unleashed a fire ball right at him. He took the whole blast and went flying back.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said and got out one of her enchanted arrows. She pulled it back in the bow and let it fly. It glowed, gathering up energy, and struck the Heartless shield, cracking it. Then the arrow continued into the Heartless and killed it.

Kagome ran to Inuyasha while Donald and Goofy went to help Sango and Miroku. Goofy helped lift Miroku up while Donald cast a healing spell on them and unfroze Sango.

"Where those Heartless?" Inuyasha asked as he got up.

"Yes, but a different kind of Heartless." Sora said.

"How many kinds are there?" Miroku asked.

"Many kinds," Sora said. "The ones we fought last night were Shadows, and these just now were Defenders."

Several more Heartless then appeared. Three appeared in the air, each having a bell shaped body, the black and red Heartless symbol on them. They each had six angel like wings and rang as they flew. Four other Heartless looked like floating magicians dressed in purple hats and cloaks. Each carried a staff in their hands. The final two Heartless also flew above them and had black, humanoid bodies, though they had no face, only eyes. The two carried huge serrated swords.

The angel winged Heartless attacked first, drawing their wings in on themselves and then releasing a gust of wind as they opened them again. One gust lifted Donald and Goofy high into the air while the others dodged again. Sango threw her boomerang at one of the angel winged Heartles. It struck one and destroyed it and on the way back hit one of the wizard Heartless. The remaining three wizard like Heartless then released a volley of fire balls at the group. Miroku let loose his windtunnel and sucked up the fire balls including one of the wizards. Inuyasha fired his wind scar at the huddled Heartless but the wizards disappeared before it hit and the angel winged Heartless protected themselves by covering their bodies with their wings.

Kagome fired an arrow at the dark humanoid Heartless but they proved too fast for her attack and dodged it. They then flew straight at her and slashed with their swords. Sora intercepted one sword and pushed it away with his Keyblade. He attack the Heartless and struck it but the Heartless attack with its sword again. It hit Sora and sent him reeling back a little. Inuyasha stopped the other Heartless before the blade even came close to Kagome. The Heartless was destroyed before it even knew it. Meanwhile Sora recovered from the attack and let out a string of attacks of his own, stopping the Heartless.  
Goofy and Donald returned and stopped the last two angel winged Heartless before they could protect themselves. The other two magician Heartless rematerialized but were quickly dispatched by Sango's weapon. After the battle Sora identified the new Heartless. The ones with the angel wings were called Angel Stars, the magician ones as Wizards, and the last group as Invisibles.

"Do they always just appear like that?" Kagome asked.

"Yes so we have to be careful as we walk," Sora said. "But in each place we go their will only be a limited number of them."  
Inuyasha suddenly picked up his ears. "Get out of the way!" He said as he pushed everyone away. The ground they had been standing on suddenly exploded.

"What was that?" Kagome asked as she got up. They were all surrounded by a cloud of dust.

"I think we're being attacked." Miroku said.

"Right you are." A voice said.

"I know that voice." Sora said. The dust cleared and all were able to see who was speaking. It was another boy, this one much taller than Sora but dressed similarly. He had silver-white hair.

"Riku." Sora said.

"That's right." Riku said. "Missed me?"

"What are you doing here Riku?" Sora demanded.

"Same as you, trying to stop the Heartless from destroying this world." Riku said.

"But you are working with the Heartless." Sora said.

"Yes, but this is a special case," Riku said. "There is a power in this world that can easily defeat the Heartless once and for all."

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"I'm not going to tell," Riku said. "But I'll give you a hint: that girl over there has what I need." He pointed to Kagome.

"Do you mean the jewel shards?" Sora said.

"Yes."

"I'll never let you take them." Sora said as he got his Keyblade back out.

"Me neither." Inuyasha said as he joined Sora.

"So you two are going to try to stop us?" Riku asked.

"Us?" Sora asked. Another explosion sent them flying away and brought up another cloud of dust. When it cleared another figure was standing next to Riku.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said with a sneer. "Strange to see you working with someone. Why is that?"

"I will not let the Heartless destroy this world," Sesshomaru said. "But if anyone shall kill you it will be me."

"You do know that he is a human." Inuyasha told his older brother.

"Yes, but he is not a true human." Sesshomaru said.

"Enough talking," Riku said as he got his Souleater blade out. "Give us the jewel shards Sora."

"No, Riku." Sora said.

"Fine," Riku said. "Then die."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Riku ran straight for Sora, who had to quickly defend with his Keyblade against Riku's attack. Riku drove forward, keeping Sora on defense, not allowing him to get a single attack in. Riku didn't stop and just kept on attacking Sora. Their Keyblades sparked whenever they touched each other.

Inuyasha had his hands full with fighting Sesshomaru. Despite Inuyasha's developed fighting skills, his older brother still overpowered him, especially with Sesshomaru's devastating Toikijin. The others could only watch from the sidelines and not distract any of the battlers.

"I can't believe you helping a human Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said in between strikes. "I thought you despised them."

"I do, but as much as I despise them, I will not allow the Heartless to destroy this world." Sesshomaru said calmly while using the power of his sword to send a destructive beam toward Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped out of the way of the attack.

"So the mighty Sesshomaru needs help from a human to save the world?" Inuyasha taunted and fired a wind scar.

Sesshomaru blasted Inuyasha with another attack. While Inuyasha dodged the attack grazed his arm. Blood spurted out of the open wound. "I need help from no one."

"Damn," He said as he grabbed his wound. "But then why do you need a human's help to save the world?"

"Because he knows this enemy more then I do," Sesshomaru said. "And once these Heartless are destroyed, I'll destroy the boy as well. " He slashed his sword at Inuyasha before he could jump away. Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga was knocked from his hands and landed stuck in the ground. It then shrank back to its normal size. "And now I will destroy you." He raised his sword.

"Sesshomaru, if you help him you will be thought of as a weakling," Inuyasha said quickly and desperately. "Even if you succeed in stopping the Heartless you will always be remembered for helping a human to do it."

Sesshomaru paused in his attack, allowing Inuyasha to retrieve his sword.

"For once, Inuyasha I believe you are correct," Sesshomaru said. "While the boy may be weak, I do not need the jewel shards to stop the Heartless. Or you." He put his sword away. "But I will let you live, for now."

Sesshomaru began walking away.

"Sesshomaru, where are you going?" Riku stopped attacking Sora and called to the demon, giving Sora a chance to strike at Riku. Riku was tossed back and landed on the ground. Sesshomaru didn't stop or turn around, he just called back to him.

"I no longer wish to join with you," Sesshomaru said. "I do not care what you do from now on, but if you come near me again, I will kill you."

"But we had an agreement." Riku said and started to approach Sesshomaru. A rose like whip came out of nowhere and struck Riku in the shoulder. Riku grabbed the wound as his clothes turned red.

"Our agreement is over," Sesshomaru said. "If you talk to me again, the next attack will take off your head." He continued walking off and away.

"Riku, what are you going to do now?" Sora called to Riku, who turned around to face Sora.

"Stop trying to help save this world Sora, it is doomed," Riku said. "It doesn't even deserve to be saved."

"Your wrong," Sora said. "Every world should be protected by the Heartless."

"You are a fool, Sora," Riku said. "You think that the power of the light will help fight off the darkness, but it will not. The Heartless will destroy this world, and all of you with it." A dark light began to surround Riku and he disappeared.

"Riku!" Sora called to his former friend but he was long gone. He then rejoined Inuyasha and the others.

"That was pretty bright thinking, Inuyasha," Kagome said. "You used your head for once in battle."

"Yeah, Inuyasha maybe you aren't as dumb as we thought." Shippo laughed. Inuyasha punched on the head and he began to cry.

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" Kagome said. Inuyasha slammed into the ground.

"He deserved it!" Inuyasha said. "Ow, can't I get a break?"

"We should get going," Miroku said. "We won't get anywhere just standing here."

"Right," Kagome said. "Sora, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sora said. "I just want to find the keyhole as soon as possible."

"Let's get going then." Kagome said. They resumed their search for the keyhole.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Kohaku returned to Naraku with the new information.

"The boy has failed then." It was a statement, not a question.

Kohaku merely nodded.

"It does not matter," Naraku said. "He was of little use to me. It's the Heartless I still want."

"He did give us that one piece of information," Kagura reminded Naraku.

"Perhaps it is time to go there then," Naraku said and left with his minions.

-

In the small village, life continued as normal. The sun rose as it always did, and the villagers went about their daily chores as they always did. The women went to the fields to harvest the food and washed the clothes of the other villagers, while the men went out and hunted. Of course there were also those looking out for demons.

It was on this day however when something strange happened. Someone new was approaching the village. She was silent as she walked into the village, dressed in her ceremonial white and red kimono. Her bow and quiver of arrows rested on her back. As she walked into the village she was approached by the village elder.

"Greetings, young women," the elder said. "I have not seen your face here before. Where do you come from?"  
The woman took a moment before responding. "Greetings, esteemed elder. I come from a small village far away from here. I have only come to see if you are in need of any assistance in your village."

"Oh how nice of you, if only all the other visitors where like you," The elder said. "We need no help but thank you for asking. But what is your name?"  
"My name is Kikyo." She answered.

"Kikyo, it looks like you have traveled very far to get here," The elder said. "Why don't you come rest for a bit?"

"Thank you, elder." Kikyo said.

"Demons!" a villager shouted. A bell started to ring in the village, warning everyone of a demon attack.

"Quickly, Miss Kikyo, we must go." The elder said but Kikyo had not moved.

_Demons?_ She thought. _I have not sensed anything._

"Miss Kikyo!" The elder said urgently.

"You go," kikyo said as she pulled out her bow and arrows. "I will deal with the demons."

"But how can you?" The elder asked.

"Just go." She said calmly and the elder nodded his head and left.

_Now, where are the demons? _Kikyo thought as she pulled back a bow. A small girl came running around the corner, crying. Behind her a strange, black hunched over creature followed her. It slashed the girl, who fell onto the ground. Or she would have, but she disappeared.

_What is this? _Kikyo thought and hesitated. A group of men, holding make shift weapons, then approached the "demon".

"There's one of them." One said. No one saw Kikyo standing nearby. "Where are the others?"

More of the black creatures appeared, out of thin air. They surrounded the group of men.

"They trapped us," One said. "Attack them!" They ran at the creatures, each attacking with their weapons. But their attacks did nothing; no matter how many times the creatures were hit they did not die. The creatures then jumped at the men and one by one they disappeared until they were all gone. The creatures just stood still as Kikyo aimed and fired.

The arrow, imbued with magical energy, shot forth and threw one of the black creatures, decapitating it. The creature quivered and twitched a little but, much to Kikyo's surprise, reformed itself.

_How can this be? _She thought. _What kind of demons are these?_

She fired again and again, each time hitting the monsters but each time they regenerated. Finally they seemed to notice someone new was attacking them and turned their attention toward Kikyo. The closed in on her and as one attacked her.

But unlike the others that were struck, she did not disappear.

The creatures, in fact, even seemed to back away from her, as if they were afraid.

"What is going on?" She asked out loud, knowing she wasn't going to get a response. The creatures then all suddenly disappeared, in a swirl of darkness. Kikyo looked around but saw no one. She called to her soul collectors, her long, gray snake like demons. She had them look around for any of the villagers and they spread out, but could find none, and reported back to Kikyo.

"They're all gone." She said. A wind blew through the empty village. Once again, the reborn priestess was alone. She walked on.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Sesshomaru, wait." Riku said as he approached Sesshomaru from behind and dodged a strike from Sesshomaru's sword.

"I told you not too come near me again, or I will kill you," Sesshomaru said. "Now you must die." He slashed his sword and released a wave of energy at Riku, who dodged it once more.

"I demand to know why you left," Riku said. "We both agreed to help each other defeat our enemies."

"As I told you before, I do not need your help to kill the Heartless," Sesshomaru said. "And as of yet they are not my concern. Nor is your problem with your friend, Sora."

"You cannot stop the Heartless without me," Riku said. "And I don't care anymore about saving this world, with creatures like you in it."

"Then you are of no more use to me." Sesshomaru said. He ran at Riku and slashed with his sword. Riku's Souleater appeared in his hands and blocked the blow. They kept on exchanging attacks, there weapons constantly connecting with each other. Whenever they hit sparks erupted from their weapons.

Riku began to glow with dark energy and performed a series of quick lunges for Sesshomaru. Riku attacked in a blur, not giving the dog demon much time for him to block. Riku began to drive Sesshomar back as he attacked and, on the last attack, scored a hit on Sesshomaru left shoulder. A red spot appeared on Sesshomaru's white clothes.

"Had enough yet?" Riku asked.

"You are a fool, a pathetic weakling," Sesshomaru said. "If you could not even defeat Inuyasha what hope do you have against me?"  
"If you had remained with me we could have destroyed Inuyasha together, and Sora as well," Riku said. "We could have taken the jewel shards, destroyed the Heartless, and then destroy Naraku. We could rule this world, together, Sesshomaru."  
"I have no interest in ruling this world, or any world," Sesshomaru said. "Everyone is weak and pathetic. Why would I want to rule them?"

"Join with me, Sesshomaru," Riku said. "I sense the darkness lurking in your heart. The darkness to rule. Let me bring that power out and you can be invincible. It would be so easy, if you just let me."

Riku began attacking again, striking his Souleater against Sesshomaru's sword. But this time Sesshomaru was ready. After a strike from Riku Sesshomaru put his sword away and took out his whip. He flung it out and grabbed Riku's weapon and pulled it out of his hands, tossing it on the ground near him. He then flung his whip at Riku and whipped him several times, leaving bright burn marks on him. Riku was cried out in pain and was flung back.

"I do not need a human's help," Sesshomaru said. "I am already invincible."

Riku tried to get up but could not.

"You are powerful, Riku, if only for a human," Sesshomaru said. "I shall give you one more chance to leave and never return. I suggest you take it." He kicked Riku's weapon to him. Riku took it and, struggling, got up.

"I will leave, Sesshomaru, but remember," Riku said. "The darkness is ever growing, and the more the light the greater the darkness. Eventually the darkness will put the light out, and I will help it. When it is time for this world to be put into darkness, I will be there to personally take you with it." Dark energy surrounded Riku and he faded from view, leaving the world for good. Then Sesshomaru wiped off the dust from his clothes and went to rejoin Rin and Jaken.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The two united groups came to another village, however there was no one to be seen. Everything was completely silent, except for the wind. They searched throughout the village but found nothing, no bodies, no weapons, no signs of struggle.

"Where is everybody?" Kagome asked.

"This sure is weird." Donald said.

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "I don't smell any demons, but even demons wouldn't e this clean. If they had attacked the village there would be signs of battle." He sniffed again. "But I smell something else. Not demons but…"

"The Heartless were here." Sora said.

"How can you know?" Miroku asked.

"Because, as Inuyasha said, if a demon had attacked here, there would be bodies. And he would be able to smell them. I think the other thing he smells is the Heartless."

"It does make sense," Kagome said. "Is there anything we can do now?"

"I don't think so." Sora said. "The Heartless attack all over, coming and going, as they look for the heart of each world. This has probably happened to many other villages as well."

"Damn these, Heartless," Inuyasha said. "At least with demons I know when they're about to attack, but now I can't sense it at all. If we get here too late what good are we?"

Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha, if the Heartless can attack anywhere, what's to stop them from attacking Kaede's village?"

"Your right," Inuyasha said. "We should go back and check on them."

"We should hurry." Miroku said.

Inuyasha nodded.

The ground began to shake. One by one the buildings began to collapse.

"What's happening?" Kagome yelled over the shaking ground. A chasm suddenly opened up, going straight through were the village had been. They all jumped, so as to not fall into the pit. Sora, Sango, Donald, and Goofy jumped to one side while the rest jumped to the other. The ground split wide open, the chasm growing larger and larger, as little by little the ground stopped shaking until it stopped entirely.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha asked. A dark light shot out of the chasm and a dark mist spread out. Then a claw appeared out of the dark depths, and another claw, and another and another until the figure pulled it self out. It was a mass of squirming black tentacles, each one ending with claw. Above the mass of tentacles was a humanoid torso but instead of arms, the creature had two long tentacles that twirled around like whips. The creature had two backwards curving horns and yellow eyes, the only other feature was its wide mouth. It was as black as night. On its chest was the Heartless insignia.

The creature roared and its arms whipped around, catching each one by surprise. They were thrown back. One of the many tentacles reached out and wrapped around Miroku. He struggled to get out of the creatures grasp but was constricted by the mass of tentacles. Sango got up and threw her boomerang at the creature, slicing off some appendages, including the one holding Miroku, but another one caught him instead, refusing to let him go. Then the creature gave off a dark glow and the tentacles regenerated themselves. A tentacle slashed at Sango, raking her across her back.

Donald launched a blizzard spell at the creature and froze half of it, followed by a charge from Goofy. Half the creature shattered, while the remaining half stood unphased by the attack. The remaining half then regenerated what it had just lost. The broken pieces of the Heartless began to move as well, the ice melting. It all formed together and in a swirl of darkness another creature was born. Its arms grabbed Donald and Goofy and began to squeeze them, and then threw them into the air, opened its mouth very wide, and swallowed them.

"No!" Sora shouted and ran at the newly formed monster. He slashed at it with his Keyblade and pushed it back. It deflected some of his blows with its arms and he it with his Keyblade. Behind Sora one of the claws reached up and slashed him. Sora hit the ground, hard, but managed to stand up. He was breathing hard.

"Donald, Goofy." Sora said in between breaths. He wanted to stop these creatures, before they hurt anyone else. A light pulsated around Sora and he ran at the second Heartless. He slashed the tentacles with his Keyblade, twirling it and jumping as one by one they fell off. This time they did not grow again. Sora then jumped up and drove his Keyblade into the Heartless symbol. The monster had no time to react as the blade went through it. A bright light shot forth and the monster roared in pain, and was gone. Lying on the ground were Donald and Goofy, both unconscious. Sora ran to his friends.

Inuyasha meanwhile was busy with the first Heartless. He ran straight at it, slashing away each tentacle, but for each one chopped off another one took its places. Kagome fired an arrow at the Heartless, destroying several tentacles. In reaction to the attack the monster threw the unconscious forms of Miroku and Sango away. It then squirmed over to Kagome. Its tentacles rushed straight for her, but a quick wind scar by Inuyasha blew them all away. But then another wave came rushing out of the blast and knocked Inuyasha away. The tentacles reached for Kagome and grabbed her.

"Inuyasha!" She called as she was lifted up. One of the creatures arms slowly made its way for her. It reached into Kagome's clothes and pulled out her vial of jewel shards. It then tossed her away like a rag doll. The creature opened the vial and took the few jewel shards out, and quickly swallowed them.

The Heartless began to pulsate with dark energy. The tentacles, already big to begin with, seemed to grow twice their size, as the creature grew bigger as well. The horns on the creatures head grew further out and began to twist even more, making the Heartless look more and more demonic. It turned to wounded form of Inuyasha, lying on the ground. It raised its mass of tentacles, the claws poised to strike. It roared and its claws came down on Inuyasha.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Naraku leaned over and stared into the hole. He saw nothing except for the darkness. Kagura then looked in as well.

"The keyhole is here?" She said doubtfully. "I think Riku lied to us."

"You must have more faith in others, Kagura," Naraku said. "The boy did not lie. I can feel a strange power in there. This is the keyhole."

"What are we to do now?" Kagura asked as she waved her fan.

Naraku remained silent. He was not wearing his baboon pelt so it would not obstruct his view. It was still day and light out, and everything was clear. Still something crept up behind Naraku. It jumped. Naraku turned around and grabbed it by the creature's small neck. He held the small black creature as it squirmed in his grasp.

"This is the keyhole," Naraku said. "Otherwise the Heartless would not be here."

"That thing is a Heartless?" Kagura said. "Disgusting."

"I can feel the darkness within the creature," Naraku said. "It wants to reach the heart. It is its only goal." The Shadow kicked Naraku. Naraku was not hurt in the least, but a light appeared where the Heartless had kicked him. A hole had opened up within Naraku and the nearly complete Shikon jewel emerged from his body. It floated up in front of Naraku and the Heartless. The light was coming from the jewel. The Heartless had stopped moving.

"The jewel has tamed it." Naraku said. "Now I shall make this Heartless mine, and add its power to my own. Then I shall see what it truly is." The Heartless began to move again as a dark glow surrounded it. Slowly it began to shrink, being absorbed into Naraku, who had begun to glow as well. Soon the Heartless was gone completely, absorbed into Naraku's body. Naraku then grabbed the jewel and returned it into his body as well. The dark glow surrounding him darkened.

"Now I understand."

-

"I feel a powerful force building up," Kikyo said as she turned. "It feels similar to those creatures I faced." She continued to look back. "It's Naraku, it must be." She started walking toward the presence.

-

A swirl of air suddenly surrounded Inuyasha as the claws came down. They all slashed him but he was still alive. Blood came out of his open wounds.

"Inuyasha, get away," Sora shouted as he ran up. "That spell won't be able to protect you again." Inuyasha jumped away and grabbed his sword. The Heartless started to rear its claws again when Sora came and sliced some of the tentacles off. The creature roared in pain as Inuyasha performed a wind scar as well. The tentacles began to regenerate.

"Inuyasha, attack the heart!" Sora shouted pointing at Heartless symbol on the creature. Inuyasha and Sora both jumped at the same time and slashed the symbol. The creature roared again as sparks began to shoot out of it and a bright light appeared. Then the Heartless was gone.

"Finally, it's dead," Inuyasha said. "Sora, what kind of spell did you use on me?"

"It's called an aero spell," Sora said. "It surrounds the person and protects them from some damage, but with the amount of damage the Heartless was dong to you it wouldn't protect you for long."

"Well, thanks anyway." Inuyasha said.

"No problem." Sora said.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she ran up to him. "Is it over?"

"Yeah, it's gone." Inuyasha said.

"We have to help the others." Kagome said and they went over to Miroku, Sango, Donald, and Goofy, still lying unconscious on the ground. Kirara nudged Sango, trying to wake her up.

"They're out cold," Inuyasha said. "The Heartless was really hurting them, they'll be out for a while." He turned. "I feel a huge mass of energy building up."

"I feel something to," Sora said. "It feels like the Heartless."

"We have to go find it," Kagome said. "But what about the others?"  
"I'll stay with them, Kagome," Shippo said. "I'll make sure they wake up."

"Okay, you stay here," Kagome said. "Sora, Inuyasha, let's go."  
"Right." They both said and started to run to the presence. As they approached they began to recognize the surroundings.

"Hey, Inuyasha, doesn't this look familiar?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, it does, we're by the Bone Eater's well." Inuyasha said.

"Why would this power be here?" Sora asked.

"Don't know," Inuyasha said. "Let's find out."  
They continued on and as they approached the well they saw two figures standing by it. It was Naraku and Kagura.

"What are they doing here?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, be careful," Inuyasha said. "The power I feel is coming from Naraku."  
"That's Naraku?" Sora asked, seeing the man with the long brown hair in the white baboon cloak.

"Yeah, but what's going on with him?" Inuyasha asked. As he and the rest looked they saw a dark light surrounded Naraku. Even Kagura backed away from him.

"What are you doing here Naraku?" Inuyasha demanded to know.

"Welcome, Inuyasha," Naraku said. "Sora, glad to finally meet you."

Sora did not respond but only got his Keyblade out.

"Kagura, you may leave us." Naraku said.

"But, Naraku-" Kagura started.

"Do as I say." He said and Kagura got on her feather and left. "You three have come searching for the keyhole."

"How did you know?" Sora asked.

"The Heartless know all your plans," Naraku said. "As do I, since the Heartless and I are now one."  
"Naraku, what did you do?" Inuyasha asked.

"The power the Heartless have given me, combined with the Shikon jewel shards, is more than I could have imagined," Naraku said. "With this power I am no longer restricted to this world. I can travel to any worlds, destroying them as I please. The Heartless I have absorbed have led me to a greater understanding of them. You can never know the things I do."

"We will not let you destroy any other worlds." Sora said.

"You understand so little," Naraku said. "How can you stop me when I control the Heartless?" Naraku raised his hands and Shadows appeared out of the ground. There were so many of them that they appeared to be one giant black mass.

"The Heartless are part of me," Naraku said. "And I am apart of them. And both of us wish to see this world destroyed." The Heartless attacked.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The Heartless all jumped together in one large mass, but by that time Inuyasha had already got his Tetsusaiga out and fired a wind scar. The Heartless in front were obliterated, but many more took their place. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and jumped away as he slashed at the Heartless, clearing a path. Sora jumped away as well and attacked the Heartless on the way. They landed together, away from the Heartless swarm

"There are so many of them." Kagome said.

"Just more targets," Inuyasha said. "This will be easier than fighting demons. Sora, I'll take the hundred on the right."

"I'll get the ones on the left." Sora said and the two launched themselves at the Heartless. Each was in the middle of a swirl of darkness. Heartless jumped and slashed at them but they couldn't get close. Both Inuyasha and Sora spun around while slashing the Heartless and using their own attacks. They were two blurs as they spun and slashed, destroying Heartless as they went. They paused in the fighting and jumped away. Many of the Heartless were gone but still many remained.

"You cannot defeat them all, Inuyasha," Naraku said. "You will die and the Heartless will take your heart."

"Shut up, you bastard!" Inuyasha shouted and fired another wind scar. The attack hit the Heartless and tore through them. Smoke and dirt flew into the air as the attack went through the center of the Heartless mass, cutting a line through them. The remaining Heartless filled in the gap. Sora ran into the mass, cutting through the Heartless, not giving them any time to react as they were destroyed one by one.

"Now, Kagome." Inuyasha said and Kagome fired a sacred arrow. The light of the arrow cut the Heartless swarm again. Many were obliterated but still many remained. "Damn, there's no end to them."

"But we are hurting them," Kagome said. "We've destroyed many already."

"But still not enough to stop them." Inuyasha said.

"You cannot win, Inuyasha," Naraku said. "Surrender now."  
"Never Naraku," Inuyasha said. "we'll destroy all your Heartless, no matter how many there are."

"Fool, you can never stop the Heartless," Naraku said. "Because the Heartless are never ending." He raised his hands again and summoned more Heartless.

"Damn." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, no." Sora said.

A sacred arrow suddenly cut through the newly formed mass, cutting it down by a third.

"Who did that?" Sora asked.

They looked where the arrow had come from a saw Kikyo standing with her bow ready again.

"It's Kikyo." Inuyasha said.

"So it is you Naraku, just as I thought," Kikyo said. "Whatever you are doing Naraku I will not let you win." She walked forward and into the swarm of Heartless. They did not even seem to realize she was there.

"What is going on?" Kagome asked. "Why don't the Heartless attack her?"

"It's because Kikyo doesn't have a heart," Inuyasha said. "They're not interested in her and don't even sense her."

"If she doesn't have a heart," Sora said. "Then she's protected against them."

Kikyo continued walking through the Heartless and approached Inuyasha and the others.

"Inuyasha, we must destroy these monsters now," Kikyo said. "I've seen what they can do and they're a bigger threat than Naraku right now."  
"That's what we've been trying to do," Inuyasha said. "But we can't destroy them all."

"We must attack them all together," Sora said. "It's the only way. A combined attack might be able to destroy them all."

"Sounds good, let's do it." Inuyasha said and he and Sora ran at the Heartless, slashing them again. They cleared a path to the other side. Inuyasha fired a wind scar, destroying a large part of the Heartless mass while Sora cast several thunder spells in quick succession. Then together Kikyo and Kagome both fired a sacred arrow. The combined force of the two arrows created an explosion within the Heartless group. When the smoke from attack cleared all the Heartless were gone.

"We did it," Inuyasha said. "Now time for Naraku."

"You may have defeated those Heartless, Inuyasha," Naraku said. "But you will never defeat me. Prepare to become one with the darkness." Naraku grew. His body grew longer and turned dark. His ears became pointed and he grew fangs. "The power of the Heartless," he boomed in a gravelly voice. "and of the demons has made me more powerful than any." A Heartless symbol appeared on his chest. "There is no way you can win. Prepare to die." Dark energy began to appear in front of Naraku and he launched a beam at the group, scattering them. "This world shall soon be destroyed, and there is nothing you can stop it." He sent a beam of dark energy down the well, and the ground shook. "You have been searching for the keyhole and you have found it. It is in the well, and it leads to the heart of this world, which, in a matter of moments, will be gone, as will all of you."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

In quick succession, Naraku fired multiple dark beams at the group, making them dodge each time. Where the beam hit nothing remained. The ground continued to shake as the fighting continued.

"How could the keyhole be in the well?" Kagome said. "We passed it before but Sora never sensed it."

"It was because when we used the well it was only to travel through time," Sora said. "I think, because the connection to the other world is gone, the keyhole has appeared. Whatever had allowed us to travel through time hid the keyhole so only now it has appeared."

"That doesn't matter right now," Inuyasha said. "We can't even get to the keyhole until Naraku gets out of the way."

"But we have to hurry, before the world is destroyed." Kagome said.

"You will never be able to defeat me," Naraku said. "The power of the darkness is mine to command." He fired another beam at them.

"You don't understand the power of darkness, Naraku." Sora said.

"I understand it much more than you think," Naraku said. "By myself I may not have been able to control it but with the sacred jewel shards my power is limitless. I sense the darkness, constantly at battle with the light, and the darkness is winning. Soon this world will be gone, taken over by the darkness, as many worlds will soon be. I even sense the darkness in your hearts, especially yours Inuyasha."

"You bastard." Inuyasha said and fired a wind scar which Naraku effortlessly blocked.

"Join the darkness, Inuyasha, let it take over," Naraku said. "Only through the power of darkness can ultimate power be achieved."  
"Your wrong, Naraku," Sora said. "When I used the power of the sacred jewel, I felt the light grow even stronger. It was able to drive away the darkness, no matter how much it hid. I still feel the power within me, and because of that I know that the darkness will never put out the light." Sora began to glow as a bright light surrounded him.

Naraku shrank back. "The light…" He said as he raised his hands to block the intense light coming from Sora.

"We must attack together again." Sora said.

"Right, Sora." Kagome said.

"I'm with you." Inuyasha said.

Kikyo nodded.

Kikyo and Kagome both shot a sacred arrow at Naraku, straight at the Heartless symbol on his chest. Inuyasha fired a wind scar at Naraku which swarmed around him. Lastly, a beam of light shot from Sora's Keyblade and hit Naraku directly in the chest. The energy pushed him back as the darkness surrounding Naraku slowly diminished.

"I will not be stopped." He said and tried to push the light back but it proved too strong for him. The attacks, now combined in the beam of light, passed through his body. The darkness erupted from him and disappeared as the light grew brighter. There was a flash and they were all engulfed in it. When they could see again Naraku was gone.

"Is he dead?" Sora asked.

"No, he just escaped again," Inuyasha said. "But we beat him. His Heartless powers are gone."

The ground began to shake more violently.

"I have to seal the keyhole." Sora said and a beam of light again shot into and down the well. The ground continued to shake. "That should have worked."

"Sora, use this," Kagome said giving Sora a jewel. "I think this will help."

Sora took the jewel and as the first time it combined with the Keyblade, surrounding Sora in light. The beam shot down the hole again and the shaking began to stop.

"It worked," Sora said. "The light balanced the darkness in the heart."

"It's over then." Kikyo said and started to leave.

"Kikyo, thanks for your help." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, do not thank me," Kikyo said. "With this threat over there is now nothing to stop me from killing you myself. Until next time." She left.

"Sora, I know we saved this world, but what about mine?" Kagome asked. Sora thought for a moment.

"I have an idea," He said. "For the short time I had it the jewel shard gave me much power, which I feel now with it again. The magic within it, combined with the Keyblade and the light, can help restore your world."

"Do you really think it will work?" Kagome asked.

"We have to try." Sora said. The light around Sora shined brighter than before. He raised his Keyblade and another brilliant beam of light shot out of it and down the well. Sora started to fall back, weary of using so much energy. Kagome caught him before he fell. Then a beam of light shot back from the well and hit Kagome and Sora. The light transported them through time and they landed in the modern era.

"It worked!" Kagome said.

"And I think the people who were lost when the world was destroyed will return as well." Sora said.

"Great," Kagome said smiling. "Let's go back to Traverse Town and get my family." Sora agreed and called the Gummi ship and they both went back to Traverse town.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18**

_The darkness has been defeated by the light_. Naraku thought to himself. _The Heartless were as powerful as I thought. _

After his defeat he had escaped back to his new castle.

_Only a minor setback_, He thought. _The jewel shards are still mine and I have more than enough power to defeat Inuyasha. But that boy, Sora, what makes him so special? I felt the darkness flow through me yet his light overpowered me. Is it possible that the light is stronger than the dark?_

_It does not matter,_ Naraku decided. _He is not important now, only Inuyasha and his death matters. But if the boy ever enters this world again, I shall kill him._

-

After they arrived at Traverse Town they quickly found Kagome's family. She greeted them with tears in her eyes, happy they were still safe and told them what happened. Then they all went back to their world. Sora landed the Gummi ship and Kagome's family got out while he and Kagome went back to the feudal era one last time. They landed the ship by the well and were greeted by the entire group. After Shippo had helped them recover Inuyasha had found them and brought them to the well.

"Inuyasha told us what happened," Miroku said. "I'm glad this is finally over."

"What do you think happened to Naraku?" Sango asked.

"Don't know," Kagome said. "But he shouldn't be bothering us for a while."

"Wished we could have finished him off though." Inuyasha said.

"Sora, since the Heartless are gone, are you going to leave soon?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, I think I should," Sora said. "But I still don't know how I got here in the first place."  
"You said before the power of the jewel made the light even more powerful, right?" Inuyasha asked. Sora nodded.

"Well, maybe that's how you got here," Inuyasha said. "Maybe the jewel used the light to pull you here to help defeat the darkness."

"Wow, Inuyasha that's really smart, especially coming from you." Shippo said. Inuyasha punched him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled at him. "Sit boy!" Inuyasha hit the ground. "Sora, it was great to meet you thanks for all your help."

"Same here," Sango said. "And you too, Donald, Goofy."

"Your welcome." They all said.

"And Sora, if you ever stop by again," Miroku said. "Please bring Kairi along." Sango eyed him suspiciously and slapped him.

"I know what your up and you can forget." Sango said.

"Sora, we never got to finish our fight you know," Inuyasha said. "Next time you come let's see which one of us is more powerful."

"You got it." Sora said and shook Inuyasha's hand. "I suppose we should get going. Donald, Goofy let's-" Another bright light shot up and out of the well and hit Doanld, Goofy, and Sora. Before they had time to yell they were carried away and into the hole.

"What happened?" Kagome said.

"I think they just went back to where they came from," Inuyasha said. "It was probably done by the same power that brought them here in the first place."

"I hope they succeed in their journey." Sango said.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said. "But let's not waste any more time here. We have to go find Naraku and stop him once and for all."  
They started walking to find Naraku and save their world once more.

-

Sora, Donald, and Goofy emerged in a cramp black space with only a small light at the end of a tunnel.

"Where are you?" Donald asked. "Ow, who's foot is that?"  
"Sorry, Donald." Goofy said.

"Ouch, guys, stop pushing me," Sora said. "Look there's a light up ahead. Head towards it." They started crawling toward the light and they emerged out of the tunnel right in the middle of the Hundred Acre Wood. The light from the well had somehow put them back where they started.

"We're back," Sora said. "Whatever brought us there in the first place brought us back."

"What should we do now, Sora?" Donald asked.

"I guess we should try to leave the book again," Sora said. "And get back to the real world."  
"Do you think Inuyasha and the others will stop Naraku?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah, they're all strong," Sora said. "And evil like Naraku will never succeed, not as long as the light within Inuyasha and the others continues to shine. Now let's get go." The three friends left the book and emerged back in Traverse Town once more, ready to continue their journey and the save the worlds.

**End **


End file.
